<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Tina Down the Mountain by eightlightminutes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653054">Go Tina Down the Mountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightlightminutes/pseuds/eightlightminutes'>eightlightminutes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship/Love, Go Tina on the Mountain, Mount Windygap, What-If, episode rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightlightminutes/pseuds/eightlightminutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina decides to climb Mount Windygap by herself, but things don't go as planned when rain washes the trail out. </p>
<p>or, what if Tammy let Tina fall in "Go Tina on the Mountain"?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Tina Down the Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was just re-watching "Go Tina on the Mountain" yesterday and noticed Zeke seemed concerned when he learned Tina needed to be rescued. Also, it seemed kind of out-of-character for Tammy to trust Tina in the execution of the two-man steeple, hence, this story. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So what are ya guys doin’?” Zeke asked as he, Jimmy Jr., Jocelyn, and Tammy stepped outside the rec hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gene and Louise stood by Martha, who was also known as the Windygap Hermit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to save Tina’s life,” Gene answered dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Where is she?” Jimmy Jr. asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to get to the top of Mount Windygap in the rain by herself, thanks to Hermit the Fraud over here,” Gene replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Martha said meekly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we come with?” Zeke asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, fine, but we’re going now,” Louise spoke with urgency. That’s how Zeke knew this was serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move!” he yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They headed toward the trail up the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh. Can we rescue someone else?” Tammy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke seemed to be leading the efforts up the mountain, moving quickly up the trial, which was becoming more of a climb than anything else. He kept his eyes peeled for Tina, recalling the red raincoat she had been wearing all week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the sound of water rushing toward them a moment before he saw it. “Watch out!” he yelled back, jumping to the side to avoid the rush of water. Everyone quickly followed his lead, stepping up on the side closest to them. Soon, they were divided across the trail that had instantly become a river. They edged forward and up the mountain, soon seeing Tina, who was also stepping up on the side of the trail. The edge she stood on didn’t continue upward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, damn you, nature,” Tina grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina! We’re here!” Gene called. “You’re gonna live! Probably!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your step. The trail washed out,” she warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, another, stronger gush of rain water rushed past them. The group gasped and shouted, climbing another step up the side of the trail as the water level shot up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Jocelyn cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does that,” Tina replied shakily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke shifted his feet on the edge of the trail, inching toward Tina with Jimmy Jr. and Ranger Carl behind him. He reached Tina and stared at the rapid waters beneath them. “Damn! I think we did this rescue thing wrong!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll radio this in,” Ranger Carl said, reaching for his radio, which slipped right out of his hand and into the water, disappearing quickly as it went downstream. “Oh… crap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think it was a bad idea to try this alone. I’m no warrior hermit like you, Martha,” Tina said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Louise said pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. So…” Martha began. “Tina, look, I never reached the top of Mount Windygap alone. I’m not really technically a hermit, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tina asked. “But all that stuff you said, it seemed so true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I was throwing a hatchet. Everything sounds great when you’re throwing a hatchet. Look, I tried to be a real hermit, I really, really did, but it’s so hard and so boring and so wet and so cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you just go home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated. I had my own team-building issues, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> label issues. Like when your hip brand management company expects you to run a small team and you’re stuck with Brian, who undermines everything! And I’m the mean lady who told him to stop saying ‘Brian no likey” during meetings! That’s a label!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about this later?” Ranger Carl asked. “We got to find a way down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we can go down,” Tina said. “I think the only way out is up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tammy cried. “I will kill you if I die out here, Fluffy-Butt!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jocelyn whined. “I don’t want to die in this jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I think that jacket’s cute,” Tammy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Jocelyn asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d totally die in that jacket,” Tammy replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I wanna die in it,” Jocelyn said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to alarm anyone, but this rain is going to wash us off the rock,” Ranger Carl said. “And not in a good way!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Outdoor Ed, why have you forsaken us?!” Gene shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Outdoor Ed,” Tina said, an idea coming together in her mind. “The Outdoor Ed video. Guys, we can get to safety. We’ll have to work together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, great, let’s do it. How?” Louise asked quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the video, there are these kids doing this thing where they put their hands-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re talking about the four-man hoist-and-pull. That won’t work. The rain makes it impossible,” Ranger Carl interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that,” Tina said. “It was a ropes course thing, where two people lean out and put their hands together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. The two-man steeple,” Ranger Carl said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we say ‘person’?” Tina asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, all the names are from a pamphlet Teddy Roosevelt wrote.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good, really interesting, Tina. What do we do?!” Louise shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You lean out towards the person across from you and grab hands,” Tina said. “Tammy, you and me. On the count of three. One, two…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? What?” Tammy cried, panicking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lean to me NOW!” Tina yelled, pressing her palms against the rocks behind her and propelling toward Tammy with her hands out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tammy stood, frozen against the side of the trail as Tina fell face-first into the river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TINA,” Louise screeched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Tina gasped when her head resurfaced for a second, only to be pulled under water again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke quickly dove into the water, trying to use the momentum from the dive to move toward the spot where Tina had previously surfaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeke!” Jimmy Jr. called, shifting slightly as if to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no you you don’t!” Ranger Carl yelled, throwing his arm out across Jimmy Jr.’s chest to keep him from moving. “Nobody else is going down the river. The current’s too strong. It’s not safe!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But my sister!” Louise shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t help your sister if we injure ourselves going down this current. We need to keep moving up before it washes us away,” Ranger Carl explained, then gestured at Tammy. “You, girl who let your friend fall into the river.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not my friend,” Tammy whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need you to get over to this side so we have an even number of people on each side to do the two-man steeple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Tammy screached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and you,” Ranger Carl gestured to Jimmy Jr. and Jocelyn. “You will do the two-man steeple on the count of three. One, two, three!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy Jr. and Jocelyn fell toward each other, their hands meeting in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we did it!” Jocelyn exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Ranger Carl gestured to Tammy. “You need to cross the river using their steeple for support. When you can reach my hand, I’ll pull you across.” He extended his arm so it was by Jimmy Jr. and Jocelyn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god,” Tammy gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More water rushed toward them, the current was now rushing over their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry the freak up, Tammy!” Louise yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one hand latched on Jocelyn’s arm, Tammy swung herself under the steeple, reaching for Ranger Carl’s hand. He quickly pulled her to his side. “Now, you’re going to do the two-man steeple with him.” He gestured to Gene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not do me dirty like you did Tina!” Gene shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One, two, three,” Ranger Carl called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tammy and Gene met in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, climb on,” Martha said to Louise, helping her onto her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once all of the group was doing the two-man steeple, they continued up the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina gasped, her head resurfacing for a second before she was pulled under the icy cold current, which rushed all around her. She paddled her arms to keep her head above water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So everything I learned this week about self-reliance was a lie and now I’m being dragged down a river because I tried to climb a mountain. Cool, cool. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She continued to paddle, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina!” Zeke called from behind her. She turned slightly, seeing him swimming to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zeke</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” she asked, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya see that branch hangin down? Ya gotta grab at it!” he shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked ahead and saw a low hanging branch from a tree on the cliff ahead of them. “Um, we’re moving too fast!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta try, girl!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the current pulled her close, she reached arms up and grabbed the branch. The water tried to pull her away, but she held on tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on!” Zeke shouted from right behind her. He reached up and grabbed onto the branch as well, bumping into Tina. “We need to move, quick!” He used the branch as leverage, pulling himself up the small ledge that protruded over the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina focused on the water below her. It was quickly moving down what used to be the trail. Another rush of water pushed against her. She felt her grip on the tree branch slipping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Bird, pull yourself up the branch, hurry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She followed Zeke’s orders, using her hands and moving them one in front of the other to get closer to the ledge. Zeke extended his hand when she got closer. She took it, and he helped her onto the ledge. Now, just barely out of the current, she sighed with relief, trying to catch her breath. The ledge was just large enough for the two of them to stay side-by-side. Above their shoulders was another section of the mountain higher than the trail, therefore, dry land. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Zeke said, lacing his fingers together. “I’ll hoist you up and then you pull me up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tina said with renewed determination. She placed one foot in Zeke’s hands, which she used to push herself up, holding on to the edge above them. She lifted herself up and crawled onto solid ground. She turned back to the edge while laying on her stomach and reached her arms to Zeke. He grabbed a hold of her and used the leverage to place his foot against the cliff, pulling on her arms to propel him up. They rolled onto the grass, gasping. They laid there, soaking wet, as the river rushed beneath them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina inspected her sore body, finding various small cuts on her arms and legs. Nothing too bad. She felt her inner-Thundergirl come alive. She sat up on her knees and looked at Zeke. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke grunted, sitting up. “Yeah, I’m alright. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright? Ya gave me quite a scare, girl!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina recalled how they ended up there. “You… you jumped in the river after me. Why would you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I dunno,” Zeke said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t really think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina threw her arms around Zeke, squeezing him tightly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke blushed. “I just didn’t want anything bad to happen to ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Tina pulled away, looking toward the top of the mountain. It was barely raining now. They could still make it up there. Then this whole ordeal would be worth it. “Let’s go to the top of Mount Windygap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina and Zeke followed the submerged trail closely from above it, trudging up the wet incline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, T-Bird,” Zeke began. “Why’d ya want to climb to the top of the mountain in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tine paused, thinking of how to answer, given everything she just learned that afternoon. “Well, I thought this week was going to be all about team-building. I thought we were going to do the ropes course and climb to the mountain and you guys would see how cool I am and stop calling me Fluffy-Butt,” she sighed. “But then everything got canceled because of the rain. I see why now, by the way. I was mad that we weren’t going to do anything life-changing and everyone was still calling me Fluffy-Butt. So then I went into the woods with Gene and Louise and we met Martha and she seemed so cool! She lives on her own and labels don’t bother her and she climbed to the top of Mount Windygap by herself. I thought I could be like her, but everything she told me was a lie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we were callin’ ya Fluffy-B, T-B, erm, Tina, I mean,” Zeke corrected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can keep calling me T-Bird, Zeke. I just didn’t like Fluffy-Butt because Tammy was using it to make fun of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” Zeke sighed with relief. “Anyways, ya don’t have to rely on a stranger in the woods to tell ya ya can do things on yer own! But also maybe this is a bad example, since, ya know,” he gestured to their soaked clothes and the woods around them. The trees were becoming more sparse as they got closer to the top. “But yer the coolest girl I know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, girl! Yer always confident and outgoing. I admire that about ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks, Zeke,” Tina said, smiling. “And thanks again for jumping after me. That was really brave of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke grinned. “Anytime, T-Bird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the water below them turned into a more gentle stream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There they are!” Tina exclaimed, pointing forward. The group was ahead of them, all performing the two-man steeple. As the group got closer to the top, the stream disappeared and they were able to climb on the trail again. “Come on!” she grabbed Zeke’s hand and they took off running toward the group. “Guys, guys!” she shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TINA!” Gene and Louise yelled, running to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god,” Ranger Carl exhaled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her siblings launched themselves at her, embracing her in a tight hug. She let go of Zeke’s hand to return the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so glad you’re okay, T,” Louise mumbled, buried in Tina’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gene sniffled. “I can’t be the oldest. It’s too much pressure!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy Jr. had run and tackled Zeke to the ground. “I tried to jump after you, but Ranger Carl wouldn’t let me!” he cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, J-Ju. It’s the thought that counts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tammy approached Tina with Jocelyn by her side. “So, Tina, sorry for like, letting you fall into the river or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tammy,” Tina said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After their quick reunion, the group continued up the final incline, officially making it to the top of Mount Windygap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clouds that had been hanging over them the past few days began to part, slightly. The sun hung low in the sky, glowing pink and orange. The landscape ahead was breathtaking: grassy hills glimmering in a mix of light and shadow. The group murmured in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys, it’s happening. We’re having our nature-iphanies,” Tina said with a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?” Zeke asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our epiphanies in nature,” she answered, looking back at Zeke and the rest of the group. “I’m realizing that you can’t level up all alone, but you also can’t rely on other people to make you feel the way you want to feel. It takes both: teamwork </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I taught her that,” Martha said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Louise said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?!” Gene exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t, not really,” Tina said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group soon after headed back down the mountain, which proved to be much easier since the rain had already passed though. Mr. Frond was spazzing out more than usual when they returned. He had eventually realized he was missing seven students and a ranger, and spent most of the afternoon in a sweaty, panic-induced state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranger Carl and Martha went to his office to discuss her citations, amongst other things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, everyone got ready to leave the Outdoor Ed Center and head back to Seymour’s Bay. The Belchers got on the bus, Louise and Gene sitting on one bench, and Tina sitting behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Mount Windygap,” Tina sighed, looking out the window. “I learned so much from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned that I want a hatchet for Christmas. Scratch that- three hatchets!” Louise said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since no one else has said it, I’ll say it. I miss mom!” Gene exclaimed. “And dad, too, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke, Jimmy Jr., Tammy, and Jocelyn walked onto the bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This seat taken?” Zeke drawled, sliding in next to Tina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is now. Hi, Zeke,” Tina greeted him pleasantly, possibly for the first time ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey T-Bird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeke, I thought we were bus buddies,” Jimmy Jr. lisped, standing in the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, so embarrassing,” Tammy said as she walked past and took a seat further back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, right?” Jocelyn replied, sitting next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, J-Ju, I promised Tina I’d sit with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy Jr. sulked into a seat across from Tammy and Jocelyn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was out of earshot, Tina turned to Zeke. “You didn’t promise me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just wanted to, hope that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” she said with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bus turned out onto the road. Tina watched the scenery pass her by, thinking of all the different ways the week could have turned out. If it hadn’t been raining the whole time. If they hadn’t met Martha. If she didn’t try to climb the mountain by herself. If Tammy hadn’t let her fall into the river. If Zeke hadn’t jumped in after her. She glanced at Zeke and found he was looking at her. Warmth spread across his cheeks. She smiled and found his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. His blush deepened. Neither of them said anything as Tina rested her head on Zeke's shoulder and stayed like that the rest of the way home.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>